SVTFOE - Fantasy Life: The Infinity Dimension Vol1
by Mystic Writer 999
Summary: This is my very first Fan-fiction story, so be patient with me alright. The Infinity Dimension is going to be a series of stories that involve a few OC's, as they prepare to hunt down an evil masked man named... do you really think I'm going to tell you, read the story to know more. These stories will all have references to the Bravely Default series of games okay!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story between two great awesome things Star vs. the forces of Evil, and Fantasy Life. This story may get a little confusing at times, because of the different worlds and dimensions. Oh and this is my first Fanfic story, so please give me a bit of advice okay thanks. The main hero of this story is an OC I'm making okay. So sit down, have some snacks, and now enjoy the story. Oh yeah there are a few refrences to the Bravely Default series, so remember that I do not own anything execpt the OC's so enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Boring Day in Echo Creek

[Rosa's POV]

As I'm heading into Echo Creek high, I look around and start looking for where my new homeroom class is at. I then start thinking back to before my adopted father got a job at this school. Oh yeah I did forget to introduce myself, my name is Rosa, Rosa Hamilton, and I'm a 14 year old girl with diamond blue eyes and medium length brown hair, who was adopted at age 7.

I have absolutely no memory of my life before being adopted, it's very sad isn't it? Well I hated having to move, but since my father is a gym, and technology teacher now, I had to move too. Oh I also love wearing purple clothes, especially long purple dresses, with purple shoes, and I usually wear at least one purple lace ribbon in my hair.

After a short while of exploring and searching, I finally found the correct room to go to. "So this is Miss Skullnick's classroom." I said, "Well here goes." I enter only to see a regular classroom, with my father talking to troll about my amnesia.

"Could you go easy on my sweet little darling Rosa please?" He said to the troll, wait Miss Skullnick is a freaking troll? "Okay, now this is the weirdest thing, I've ever seen yet." I said out loud, "Oh, Rosa you're already here?" he said.

"Yes, father I'm here early, like I always am." I said sarcastically. I am always early to all my classes, so I can learn and find out more about amnesia. Then find out exactly who I am. "Well, she seems like a well behaved young lady. So I will go easy on her." The troll said. "But if she doesn't behave herself, I won't go easy on her." Miss Skullnick said. "I'm taking that as a challenge, Miss Skullnick." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Now Rosa, behave and have a nice day." My dad said to me with a bit of annoyance as well as anger. "Oh and remember to be home by 7:00pm, not 8:00 or 10:00, young lady." As he left the classroom. Then I went and took a seat over by a window, after I sat down the bell rang and the other students entered the class.

"Everyone, meet our new student Rosa Hamilton. She has just moved here two days ago, with her father." Miss Skullnick said. "Now come up and introduce yourself to the class Rosa."

"Alright then, I will do it Miss Skullnick." I said with annoyance, as I got up and went to the front of the room. "Hello there everyone, my name is Rosa Hamilton and I'm 14 years old, and I have amnesia." Everyone but one student just sat there gaping in pure surprise. "Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. When did I get amnesia, and how long have I had it." And all but one other student said "yes." Then there were some questions like "when did I get amnesia, how long have I had it, and also is it really amnesia?"

But just before I answered everyone's questions in the classroom, one person said out loud "What is amnesia anyway." I then just looked at the person who was a blonde girl around my age, with blue eyes. She had an odd sense of style to her, a light blue dress with a star on it, boots with a spike on them, and a horned red headband.

"Star, how can I put this in a nice way." A boy in a red hoodie, and jeans that was sitting next to that girl said to her. "Alright then Marco, what is amnesia. Is it bad?" Star had asked the boy next to her. "Amnesia is a condition in which someone loses their memory, so it's a very bad mental condition." Marco had said.

"I've lost 7 whole years of my life because of it." I said aloud. "It is truly amnesia, I've been to multiple doctors and found out that I have had amnesia ever since I was 7." I said in an annoyed but sorrowful tone. "I only remember the past 7 years of my life, trying to remember anything before 7 only draws a blank slate in my mind." I said while going back to my seat.

"Oh, how terrible it is to not remember any of those years." Star said. "Wait, I have an idea." Star said in a happy and giddy tone. She got up and came over to my seat, with a wand or something like that in her hand. "Star, whatever you're thinking of trying to do, please don't do it!" Marco said in a somewhat scared and worried tone as he got up and tried to stop Star from doing whatever it is she's doing. "Memorius returnius spiritus!" Star said while pointing her wand at me. Then a beam of rainbow came out and hit me. Then I blacked out in an instant while I heard someone yell out "Star what did you just do!" then just nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Late Night at Castele.

[Rosa's POV]

As I sat down watching the stars and Lunares from my room. I wondered to myself about who I was, before I appeared in castele here 7 years ago. I watched the sky until I Fell asleep in my chair.

"Wake up right now Rosa!" someone yelled at me while shaking me violently.

"What is it Yuelia?" I said annoyed. It was the middle of the night when I woke up, but something didn't feel quite right. "You've been asleep all day, Pam has been worried about you. I was just about to hit you with magic out of worry." Yuelia said.

"Wait, I've been asleep all day and, you never woke me up at all." I yelled out loud to Yuelia. "Wait, did you actually yell out an entire sentence at me?" Yuelia said with a look that said 'who are you and what have you've done with my friend.' I just looked at her like 'I'm right here you know.' Then I thought to myself, I shouldn't have had that little outburst of anger. "So, when were you going to ever say something, anything would've been nice. It's a lot better than just speaking only four little words every once in a while." She said in a disappointed tone. "Nah, I'm good." I said in a slightly worried and sheepish tone. "I just prefer not to talk." I then thought to myself if I should try using the mysterious potion I made 3 days ago.

"Well, Rosa there are two letters for you." Yuelia said to me while handing both of them to me. One of them had the King's seal on it, but the other had a mysterious but very familiar seal on it. "Huh, this seal. It looks familiar, but I can't quite remember where from." I said while opening the mysterious letter.

"Um, shouldn't you open the letter from King Eric first Rosa?" Yuelia said to me. "After all he is the King of Castele, and you don't quite know if that letter has something dangerous in it, don't you think so Rosa?" I knew that my friend Yuelia only wanted me to be safe, but I knew somehow that this was 20 times more important to me.

As I opened the mysterious letter, I said to my blonde haired, white robbed friend from Lunares, "This is way more important, I feel as though this could hold a clue to my past, or something like that." The reaction Yuelia had was just priceless. "Wait, did you just say your past. As in like before you appeared in Castele." Yuelia said in shock, like she never expected this to even happen.

"Have you really talked to Pam about me Yuelia? I would really hate it if you did without asking me first." I said to her in a very angry tone. "BECAUSE IF YOU DID I WOULD BE VERY ANGRY, AND DON'T TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS BY TURNING INTO A BUTTERFLY AND FLUTTERING AWAY." I yelled out loud with my hands raised into the air, but then the window and door blew up with an unseen force that came from my hands.

"Ahh, how did you do that Rosa?" Yuelia said in shock and fear, while backing away slowly. "That is some really crazy magic, even my father would, wait why are you looking like you just saw a ghost. You've seen ghosts but never got scared so what is in that letter." Yuelia looked at me as I read the mysterious letter. "It says that it's from my brother. Plus there is a picture in here somewhere." I said while reading the letter. When I pulled out the picture to look at, I started having a slight headache. After I saw the picture my vision went all blurry as though I was starting to remember something.

"Rosa what's happening to you." Yuelia said as I feel to the ground while I was fainting from my headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Time to Remember

[Rosa's POV]

As I looked around me, I saw only little fragments of my own memories, my thoughts and feelings. I only saw reflections of myself and knew what to do. "I must awaken myself, I must restore those seven years, and I have to know everything." I said to no one.

"Well sis, I guess that message finally got to you." Someone said to me. Then I saw a reflection of a boy that looked around 16 years old, wearing a full suit of metallic amour. He had hair the same color as mine but a lot shorter, he looked as though he was just in a huge battle. "Will, how did you get here, why are you here, and what happened that needed my memories locked up." I said in slight annoyance.

After Will my brother thought to himself a little bit he said. "Well, I'm here because we need help. I knew that father sending you to live with our uncle was a bad idea, because they've been sping on him. At least that little blackout you had sent you from Earth to Rivieria." Will had said with a bit of disappointment at me.

"Will can you just unseal my memories, or help me unlock them so I can use my powers? In the real world, because of that lock I can't remember you at all." I said to Will in a very angry and annoyed tone. "I can only help set you on the path to unlocking those memories, but other than that you're on your own." Will said cheerfully as he raised his hands to open a gateway for me.

"Well, thanks for that, my own brother who I can only remember in here, in my own mind." I said sarcastically. "Good luck sis you'll need it, and weapons as well." Will had said as he teleported in a beam of light. After he left I went into the gateway he had opened for me.

After a while of seeing my own life and memories go before me, and conjuring a pole-arm from my personality. I came across a huge sphere-like area that was overflowing with dark energy. There were three shield-like layers around an orb of light, or should I say the locked memories.

"So I just go in there smash the shields and fight my worst fears, what is the worst thing that can happen." I said un-amused and disappointed. "Rosa be very careful in there, you have no idea what form your fears will take." Will said as he teleported next to me. "Will, why didn't you come earlier so we could've caught up?" I said angry and disappointed.

"Rosa you know that I'm just using a spacial projection to contact you, after all I'm just resting up before heading back into battle." Will said to me as he pushed me into the giant dark sphere. "I'll tell Drake hello for you okay, just remember to call our powers to you if you ever need aid, because our shadows will aid you." Will said as he waved and teleported back to the real world in a beam of light.

"So you just pushed me into a challenge where I may never come back from, oh well it was nice knowing him." I said as I summoned the mystical pole-arm that I conjured up earlier.

Then I went to work smashing the shields around the orb. I sliced, stabbed, and hit the shield with my pole-arm as well as casting spells at it. I kept it up until the first shield broke, then I charged up a powerful spell then released it after saying "White Lightning Bolt." I then shot out a big bolt of white colored lightning that instantly broke the second shield. I began to cast my ultimate spell, when I heard a gun click. I stopped as I turned around to see my worst nightmare, an evil masked overlord named Lord Deslane aim a Witch Buster 9000 pistol in my face.

I knew this was just my biggest fear, because after all those Witch Buster guns prevent the use of magic for the person who gets hit with those laser bullets. "Get on the floor you pathetic Aetherian and accept your fate." The evil masked man called Lord Deslane who abuses magic for his own purposes said to me. "Your magic shall belong to me, hehehehehehehe." As he was about to shoot me.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" I said as I closed my eyes while mumbling a spell. "Oh this army you pathetic princess." As Lord Deselane had summoned an entire army of shadow knight soldiers with Witch Buster 7500 machine guns. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said in surprise, as my courage was faltering. Although I had finished the spell I just needed to fire it, but because I was getting way too scared to move an inch.

Then I heard Will's voice "So this is your worst nightmare, no wonder he's been spying on our uncle. Lord Deslane was trying to kidnap you, at first I just thought it was just to make us surrender, but now I see that Drake had gave you that charm for protection. I guess he found out that they were going to take you to Lord Deslane so he can kill you." Then there were several meteors that rained down on the shadow soldiers.

"Thousand Sword Slash" I said as I used my pole-arm to slice up the shadow soldiers and Lord Deselane in mere seconds, plus the third shield too. "Omega Time Vortex" I said as used my third most powerful ultimate spell to finish the shield off. "Whew, I finally got it. Now to unlock my memories." I said as I walked to the orb of light. It had absorbed right into me, than I saw a bright light as I woke up. Back in the real world, or just my previous location of Castele.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Hero's Crisis

[Rosa's POV]

As I woke up in Castele's Castle with all my friends from Riveria standing around talking, Yuelia was talking to Prince Damien, the Dark Sultan, and the ruler of Al Majiik.

"I swear Rosa fainted after seeing that letter." Yuelia said to Damien, wait no it was to everyone in the room. "Something isn't right about this letter, it was infused with a bit of magic. Very powerful and otherworldly magic is imbued into this letter even I can't read it." Damien said to everyone.

"It's in a different language, and protected from those who don't have permission from me to read it." I said in a sleepy voice. "Rosa, what do you mean different language?" Yuelia said to me very curious about it. "Why don't you tell us about it and your past, if you do remember now. After all you were asleep for a week." King Eric said to me in a disappointed tone.

"Wait, one whole week. One week, my brother is so getting time frozen for him. How should I start my revenge, small or huge?" I said in a slightly creepy voice. "Wait did you just say something about freezing time itself? Who are you Rosa, and where do you come from? No one on Rivieria, Lunares, or Origin Island can actually freeze time itself." Yuelia said.

"Okay, now then all of you may think that this is a little bit odd but I never was from Rivieria, Lunares or even Origin Island." I said hoping that they would understand. "I am from a different dimension, and besides my true magical powers enable me to teleport between dimensions very easily." I said hoping that they would be cool with it, or freak out and try to kill me like what people always do.

"Well, no wonder I forgot my normal routine of mind wiping people, when I was still doing what my mother wanted." Damien said to me with a smile, "That is a very awesome power, I would love it if I could travel between dimensions freely as well."

Yuelia looked at me like 'Another Dimension, really?' and then that's when Captain Mustang ran up to King Eric. "Eric, an army just came out of that dark portal that had appeared two days ago, and they are comming right at Castele, we can't hold them. They're way too strong, in fact when we defeat one of those soldiers they split into two soldiers." Mustang said at King Eric with pure terror on his face.

"Oh no, not him, oh god no!" I said with fear and anger on my face. "Who's this guy your scared of Rosa?" everyone except for King Eric said to me, meanwhile Eric was speaking with Captain Mustang. I didn't answer anyone, and just ran into Castele Square only to face an army of 5000 shadow soldiers, and the person leading them had a katana in his hand.

"Hahaha, I found you Rosa. Now I'm going to kill you now." Lord Deslane said as he looked right at me from five feet away, while laughing manaically. "Oh come'on, I only just got up like five minutes ago." I said with pure anger in my voice. "Well then you should've ate breakfast before comming out here to face me, you stupid little girl." lord Deslane said to me tauntingly.

"Stupid, no one but my brother can call me that and continue to live." I said very angry "White lightning bolt!" I pointed the spell at lord Deslane, and he failed to block it. The spell also completely destroyed his army of shadow warriors. Lord Deslane was kneeling over in pain, with a few tiny fires on him "This isn't over, I will come to kill you. Although I should tell you that I have your mother and father, in chains muahhahahahahahahhaha!" he said while laughing like a maniac. While he vanished into the shadows smiling like a crazy pyromainiac.

I just stood there with shock before kneeling over to cry. As I was crying all of my friends came near me, all with shock and sorrow on their faces. Yuelia came up to me and said "That guy seems like he is very evil, and also seems to want to kill you for somekind of reason. What is that reason Rosa, can you please tell me? she said with both sadness and curiosity on her face.

I stood up with tears in my eyes and fists clamped together, as I turned to face her I yelled out at her "That guy has really took my parents, so how are you really asking me about a simple little reason." Just then behind me a portal opened up and an injured knight walked up to me and said "Rosa help, please." just as he fainted. "Will!" I said looking at him with tears. I then began to check him out, and I saw he was both wounded and poisioned.

"Omega Healing Ray." I said looking up at the daytime Lunares. Then a ray of light desended upon Will and I, and his wounds were healed but he was still poisioned. "It's going to be okay big brother." I said to him while using a Superior Panacea that I made on him.

"Will? Big brother?" Yuelia said in question at me. "Rosa is that wounded guy in your hands your older brother, because that's kind of cool. Although what is up with that powerful magic, even my father would want to know how you can do it?" she said with question on her face. I then heard Will moan, and ask to me "Rosa what is this bitter taste in my mouth?" he looked at me wanting to know. "Oh it's just some medicine I made." I told him "It also seems to have cured your poison."

He looked at me like 'How can you make medicine?' but I just told him. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you, then I'll tell you what I've been through, okay Will?" he just looked at me and said "It was a giant ambush, a giant freaking ambush. We were surrounded on all sides, when they captured Mother and Father, I thought they were comming for you next." he looked at me like 'Did I get here early?' and I told him "Well you got here kind of late, I already sent Lord Deslane packing." and then I added "All with just one spell." after I said that he just looked up at me and laughed. "One spell, really? What did you send him to the void or another dimension?" and he was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well it was more like this," I told him, and he looked up at me only to have me cast a spell in his face, "White Lightning Bolt!" as I blasted him in the face I knew there were fearful eyes at the back of my head. When I stopped blasting my brother I yelled at him "I DARE YOU TO CALL ME WEAK AGAIN!" he then looked at me and yelled back "WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MONSTER DIDN'T BLOCK YOUR FAVORITE SPELL LITTLE SIS!"

After a while of Will and I arguing it was getting late, but we were still arguing while we were heading to the Manor House.

"DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT OR ELSE!" I yelled at him "DON"T YOU CALL ME A HUGE STUBBORN TOAD OR ELSE!" he yelled back at me.

"Enough arguing the both of you, everyone wants an explanation tomorrow at noon, so you should both get some rest!" Yuelia said to us both. "Yeah, alright I do have a lot to explain to everyone, especially my old Life Masters." I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Well at least you've got a nice house to sleep in, I'll be going to the Inn." Will said with a bit of anger as well, "Oh yeah, Rosa could you lend me enough so I can..." I didn't let him finish as I tossed 250 Dosh at his face. "Keep the change." I said to him with anger still in my voice, as I entered the Manor House with Yuelia.

"Goodnight Yuelia, I'll see you tomorrow at noon okay." I said to my best friend from Lunares, "I need to go cool off a little, so I'm going to go fight some monsters on Origin Island if you don't mind. If I'm not here in the mourning come look for me okay, oh and we'll give my brother a tour of Castele tomorrow alright then. Goodnight" I said as I got into my bed. "Alright then, I hope you get back here okay, so goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A Mighty Dragon Falls

[Rosa's POV]

After the lights were off for a while, and Yuelia was asleep as a butterfly on the windowsill. I got up and went outside, and then I went to Castele square. After that I went into Pam's Storage Room, and through the door to Origin Island.

I went to go challange the three Trials again, although unfortunatly for me, as I went to the tower the Ancient Dragon landed in front of me. It was also engulfed in pure darkness, as I looked at it I knew that this wasn't the work of a Doomstone, but a more powerful force. The reason I knew that this dragon was corrupted by pure darkness was due to it's eyes, they weren't glowing red at all, but they were expelling dark energies.

"Okay, so this isn't good. This poor Dragon was corrupted by an even darker force than a Doomstone." I said that as I was summoning my pole arm. After that I went to work slicing, dicing, slashing, and pounding away at the overpowered dragon.

It was getting close to dawn when I got the dragon to move back, but It was charging a powerful attack. I then used magic to place a very powerful shield around myself, when arrows started to fire at it. "Need some help with this Rosa?" an archer said to me "Yeah sure Leo, just let me put a shield around you too." I told him as I summoned the same type of shield around him. "Alright then Leo, attack it from behind while I charge my second most powerful spell." I ordered him. "Well I do not take orders from anyone but my friends, oh and it's good to know that you will talk more Rosa." Leo the Captain of the Anchient Soldiers (or the guard of Origin Island) said as he ran behind the dragon as he started shooting at it more.

When I fired my spell I said "Crystaline Meteors" then I said "Prepare to die darkness, and return this dragon to itself." then all of a sudden five meteors with bluish flame trails fell from the sky and hit the dragon, after that the dragon fainted and the darkness that ingulfed it had launched itself into the air, after it was like around 50 feet in the air it started to move towards the door that lead between Riveria and Origin Island.

"Oh no, not Castele. Stay away from the door you evil mass of pure elemental darkness." I said while pointing to the stream of pure dark energy as it was fleeing from me. "Get back here right now!" I said while running to the door, but I didn't pay attention to Leo because he was following me.

As I got to Castele sqaure it was around noon, and I was looking around at the sky while running to the goddess statue. "Alright then were are you hidding, you dark evil mass of energy." I said with a worried, and angry tone. Then I went onto a platform in the front of the statue to look at the sky, but thats when I heard a voice "Where have you been Rosa, and why do you have your polearm out?" I knew my brother would be very angry that I was outsmarted by a mass of darkness. "Uh, I was um." I said that while looking at my brother, and he was like 'You better have a good excuse this time or else.' then he said "It's time for us to start explaining everything alright." as he looked at me like 'I hope they don't try anything unorthodox or else.' Then I said "Okay Will, let's tell all those that are coming here to the square." as I looked around I saw everyone that I knew, everyone and a few others that I didn't know from every Life class there was.

After a while of explaining to a huge audience about 'Who I am, Where I'm from, and most importantly What I am?' when I told them that I was a magical being from a completely different dimension, with way stronger magic and way more advanced technology. I heard an alchemist friend yell out "So you've been able to become Creator Rank at every life available, without even having all of your memories." the alchemist said "Yes Fizz, I'm sorry everyone if this is shocking but belive me, for I am telling you the truth." I told everyone. After her there was a very disturbing question "Is it alright if the alchemist's study you both to see if what you claim is true?" an alchemist said to both Will and I.

"Do you really think I'd let you study us, well do you?" Will said as he summoned his sword, and wreath it in flames. When he did that everyone gasped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW WILL, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO THINK THAT I'D LET YOU HURT ANYONE, EVEN IF YOU'RE JUST PROTECTING ME!" I said as I prepared to freeze him. "YEAH SIS I'M NOT KIDDING YOU AT ALL!" he yelled at me "OH AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO FREEZE TIME. BECAUSE I'VE PUT AN ANTI MAGIC CURSE NEAR US" then he added "AND IT WILL ONLY ACTIVATE WHEN A VERY POWERFUL SPELL IS USED NEAR IT, WHICH MEANS THAT IF YOU TRY TO FREEZE TIME ITSELF, YOU'LL BECOME UNABLE TO EVEN HEAL YOURSELF." he yelled to me as I casted a spell to paralyze him. Although I casted it a small but powerful curse afllicted me. "I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE PREVENTED ME FROM USING MY OWN POWERS!" I yelled at him with a very angry tone as I went into my bag to grab a Demonic Bomb, and I yelled at him again "IF LORD DESLANE TRIES TO KILL ME RIGHT NOW, HE PROBABLY COULD BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID!" then I tossed the bomb at him, and he blocked it with his flaming sword saying "Oh shit." as the bomb exploded he was knocked unconsious.

"Well how do you like my smarts idiot." then I looked out at all the gaping people and asked them "Can you belive he didn't see that coming?" and all I got was heads shaking. "Oww! Why did you do that Rosa?" Will said as he sat up very slowly. I just looked at him like he just didn't even realise what was in front of his face "Oh! Now I see it. Sorry sis." He said a bit sheepishly, "That curse should wear off here soon." Then I just looked at him and said "You do realise that I have a lot of pretty powerful weapons on me right now, and that I could make it so you'd be screaming all the way into next week." I said with a slightly creepy tone. He just looked at me and said "Oh no, what did I just get myself into this time?"

Then a loud explosion had happened right above us, then a small glow of light came from my pocket, and I started being teleported to another dimension. "No! Rosa grab my hand!" Will shouted at me as he faded from my sight, and as It was going dark I heard his voice one last time "Bravely Second!" then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Duke Techington's Gym Class

[Rosa's POV]

Back in Echo Creek High there was a major commotion in the gymnasium, as the newest gym and technology teacher Mr. Hamilton was talking to everyone, while holding a mysterious handheld machine.

"I know that all of you are feaking out about what happened this morning with Rosa my adopted daughter, but don't worry about it alright this happens all the time trust me she will be back soon, and by my calculations she will be here in ten seconds." he explained to everyone but especially to Star Butterfly, who was still thinking that she had teleported someone by sheer accident.

Then there was a glow as I appeared right beside my uncle, or should I just say 'adopted father on earth' "Okay, now I wonder why my brother had to freeze time?" I said to myself, "Wait, Will froze time! Do you remeber everything now!" my 'father' said in both fear and shock, and he started to pace back and forth while saying (more like repeating) "This is not good, what are we going to do, you are in so much danger right now!" he kept repeating it until a tiny light glowed in me then he said "Okay tell me who had temporarally sealed your magic?" as he stopped and wondered if I would tell him. "Oh it's just that Will did, and to think he had a flaming sword, and confidence until I threw a bomb into his face!" I said while laughing, "And to think my older brother was completely scared of me. Hahahahahaha!" I just held my breath as I laughed hard, and then I stopped as I remembered that my uncle was being watched by Lord Deslane's spies.

"Oh, damnit!" I said as I looked at my uncle with a bit of fear and hopelessness. "Now they know I'm here, and soon he will try to kill me again! Erm, what day is it, and how long had I been gone because I've been through 15 dimensional barriers while consious Techie?" I said to my uncle, who in turn replied with "Um, it only has been three hours since you were gone, and that traitorus bastard knows your here and will probably either come here himself, or send his assassins to try to kill you." he had said with a ton of annoyance in his voice.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'D LET A SIMPLE TRICK STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU AND HAVING YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY PRINCESS ROSA! MUHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH!" a very evil voice that sounded like a pyromaniac on drugs said as Lord Deslane had appeared from the shadows with his private guards. "Really right now, oh come on we are 15 dimensions away from where our last hilarious fight occured." I said anoyed while giggling a little. "Princess?" someone said from behind me. Then a wall of the gym was smashed by monsters, that were being lead by a small evil beaked guy with a skull on his head said "Alright Star Butterfly, this time the wand shall be mine, huh what the heck are all of you doing here?" he said as he pointed to Lord Deslane's party. "I ONLY CARE ABOUT HER, NOT ANYONE FROM MEWNI ALRIGHT PIPSKEAK! IF YOU GET IN MY WAY YOUR SOUL IS MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHA!" Lord Deslane taunted back to the strange little evil guy while pointing at me, then I said "Bravely Second!" then everything and everyone flashed with a bright photographic white. "Alrighty then, time to strike while the iron is hot!" then I said "Dimensional Warp!" then everything flashed as all of time unfoze. Everyone gasped as we were all in a different place.

The area we were in was a grassy plane with a starry sky above us, but their were two moons. The moon of earth, and Lunares or what can also be called the moon of Riveria. We were in a valley with a warped barrier around it, and everyone from the gym, and all my friends and allies from Riveria were on the hillsides as I was standing next to my uncle, Will, Yuelia, Noelia, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. We were facing the slightly combined but divided party of Lord Deslane, and those monsters that wanted Star's wand. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" everyone said except for me, Will, my uncle, and Lord Deslane's party. "So, the old traditional Melodarkness's private battle affiar! Rosa you've went and impressed me a lot, but I WILL STILL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Lord Deslane said to me while he pulled out his katana.

"Wow, sis I had no idea you could teleport this many people at once without any aid." Will said. "Yuelia, Noelia I am trusting you both with helping me out alright so ready yourselves for a very intense battle." I said to both of my friends. "Wow, this is so amazing I have no idea where we are but, this is so cool!" Star said while giggling. "You two, go deal with your half of this fight alright. Techie, Will get ready!" I looked at Star and Marco and he said "Okay then, we will. Star come on, lets go beat up Ludo's minions again." he said while grabbing the hyperactive girl. After that I summoned my polearm, Will summoned a sword and shield, and Techie summoned a mystical sniper-rifle. "I've got ya'll covered, so go out there and smash some skulls." Techie said to me, Will, Yuelia, and Noelia. "Alright Techie! Take this traitor, Crystaline Meteors!" I said as the fight started.

Will went in sword first against a bunch of elite soldiers, Yuelia and Noelia were blasting away at any enemy soldier that got too close, I went to work slicing and dicing the enemies' weak points, meanwhile Techie was covering us with his sniper rifle. Although we were having a hard time compared to Star and Marco, who were litteraly easily smashing that little beaked guy's forces. They were finished in less than 60 seconds, but then Star asked me a question while I was rushing into Lord Deslane from behind (sneaky right) "Hey Rosa who exactly is this guy, and why does he want to kill you?" Then Lord Deslane turned around to try and almost slice my head off, but he only sliced a bit of my hair off. "NO ONE, NO ONE GETS TO TOUCH MY HAIR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I yelled at him with pure utter rage. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TRAITORIUS MURDERER! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS TIME EVEN IF YOU YIELD!" I jumped backwards into the air and said "I AM GOING TO SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE VOID, AND YOUR BODY TO HELL ITSELF!" I then started to glow with a bright light, and then a glowing crystal sphere surrounded me. After five seconds it started to shatter, that was when Will said "Rosa is going to transform into her true final form, this is completely impossible!" then the sphere shattered and a massive light shone and then I said "Dimensional Warp, to Aetheria now!" then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_[It has been a while since I uploaded another chapter, but this story was made with inspiration. So uh, sorry for not uploading another chapter, until today. Please forgive me! Oh and enjoy!]_

Chapter 7 : Aetheria's Last Battle

[Rosa's POV]

As a ruined city with crumbling walls, and a heavily assaulted palace came into view, massive magical barriers formed as I was surrounded by powerful waves of magical light energy. Then as I started to float downward in front of Lord Deslane, then I pointed the tip of my polearm to him and said "Delta Time Vortex, send this evil soul to the Void!" after I said that someone said "Please stop that right now Rosa, my old friend. He should pay for his crimes, don't do anything rash now mi'lady." I stopped and looked up after I heard the word 'mi'lady' I knew that only one person would call me that, The nephew of Lord Deslane, a member of the Universal Council, my beloved childhood friend, whom i've never seen for 7 years, Drake Neimline. "Drake, is that you? Where are you at?" I asked to him. "Well, if you consider that i've just completely took over all of my uncle's assets, and 85% of all of his troops, and brought your parent's here for you. I'm right behind you." a voice said.

As I turned around I heard a very harsh commanding voice "Come here right now young lady, don't worry Drake will arrest that Traitor." a 55 year old man wearing a crown, and silk robes said to me, who was standing next to a 52 year old woman, who was wearing a beautiful silk dress. "Yes, father I'll come don't worry."

Everyone from Riveria was completely slient as they were processing everything, but Yuelia and Noelia said outloud "Rosa, your an actual princess of an entire kingdom!" they were even more shocked when I said "Aetheria is an entire world, and yes I'm a princess who will be ruling this world, alongside what is known as the Universal Council." then I told everyone "Well then, I guess this is goodbye Yuelia, I will try to visit."

Someone then said or should I just say Star said "What happened here, and where are we?" but then someone said "Star Butterfly, what are you doing here in Aetheria for, you're supposed to stay on earth!" then she looked kind of shocked and said "Dad, is this really the most powerful dimension in the multiverse, and where are you?" then I said "Sorry if I got her in trouble, It was just either teleport everyone into a spacial dimension, or let that entire school be leved. So don't blame her alright King Butterfly." I said smiling a little. He said "Well, I guess since you didn't know that Star was to stay on earth Rosa. I guess that I can't punish her or anything." as he walked up to his daughter.

"THIS ISN'T OVER ROSA HAMILTON. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU!" Lord Deslane said as a black crystal orb come out of his body, and after that crystal left his body he started to turn to ashes, very black ashes. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU, AND MY NEPHEW! YOU WILL BOTH DIE BY MY BLADES OF DARKNESS!" then he was gone. I just stared at the pile of ash that was Lord Deslane's body, then at the dark crystal orb that was starting to vanish. Then I said "Oh great, now he used the Infinity Dimension to save himself, by sacrificing his body to send his crystal core away." then I just looked at all Yuelia and said "I'm going to give you a way to comunicate with me okay." I raised my hands and summoned a medium-sized mirror in front of Yuelia, then I summoned a handheld mirror that was shaped like a makeup kit. "That mirror I just gave you can comunicate with me, but only if you touch the mirror, and then think about me alright. Why don't you try it now!" after I told her that she touched the mirror, and then after a minute there was a slight classicial song in the air, then I touched my handheld mirror and ripples formed on both of them. I saw Yueila and she saw me, although it was through the mirror. "Oh my, this is really amazing! Is it possible to communicate with you at anytime with this mirror?" she said with excitement at the gift. Then I said "As long as I touch this little mirror, yes it can anywhere anytime."I answered her as I showed her my handheld mirror that was, well not just shaped like a makeup kit, but is also part of a makeup kit. Then I also said "I'll be giving 6 more mirrors, but they're for well you can figure out because of the places they are going to be mailed to. Oh and I will be mailing them in a slightly special way just to let you know." then as everyone from Riveria, Lunares, and the Origin Island were processing I said "One to Castele, another to Port Puerto, and then Al Majiik, the Elderwood, Lunares, and then the last one will go to Origin Island. I will sent them as soon as I can."

Then I opened a portal to Castele, then I said "Goodbye everyone, that portal will lead to Castele square. I can't keep it open forever because it's unstable, it will continue to drain away at my own energy until I faint, and then It will close. Then that would leave you all stranded until I wake back up." after I said that a lot of people went through as they went back to their own lives, and I hoped away from the chaos that could come someday soon. "Rosa, look behind you!" someone said and then I turned around to look at a group of shadow knights pointing weapons in my direction. "Oh crap, really right now you've got to be kidding me! Bravely Second!" I said then time froze with a photographic light "Crystaline Meteors!" then twice as many meteors rained down because of another voice "Ultra Magical Duplication, Crystaline Meteors!" Then I heard another voice "Armaments of Destruction!" then all of a sudden missles came crashing down.

Then as everything returned to normal, those shadow warriors were gone. I looked at Will, and then at Drake, that was when I said "We make a great team dom't we?" then Drake said "Indeed, but it will take a while to fix this mess." and then that was when King Butterfly said "True, and that is why Mewni is one of the 5 other dimensions that are helping the Reconstruction project." that was when Star had said "Wow, 5 other dimensions, so this place will be rebuilt soon?"

After she said that I said "I remeber what it looked like before that assault, I guess that I will be heading to earth for a while, is that true Techie?" and then my uncle laughed and said "Due to the power of the infinity dimension, Lord Deslane can build up power to create an army made out of pure darkness, so Earth is somewhat safer than Aetheria. Besides it seems as though you already have another home besides here, so I will talk with my brother and we will come to a desicion soon. Although we still need to find Lord Deslane before he can build up enough power to decimate a entire world."


End file.
